In farming applications, it is often desirable to know certain properties of the soil in real-time as the farmer is performing a task such as planting or tilling. Such properties may include moisture, compaction, temperature, and trench depth; each of which can be of extreme importance in ensuring optimal yields. For example, inadequate moisture or temperature conditions may adversely affect crop production, thereby leading to decreased yields.
Drawbacks to some prior art approaches, however, include increased costs or decreased sensor resolution. As such, there is a need in the art for a sensor system that provides increased resolution at lower costs.